A Different Kind of Future
by SorrowfulAyame
Summary: What if Trunks and Bra had been born as twins instead of so many years apart? Would Mirai Bra have traveled to the past with her brother? What would happen when they met everyone for the very first time?
1. Chapter 1

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I came up with the idea for this story not too long ago. What if Trunks and Bra had been born twins instead of years apart? How would that have affected the future when Mirai Trunks went back in time to warn Goku about the Andriods? Would Mirai Bra have gone with him?  
  
I know it seems weird, but just go with it. For the sake of the story, Mirai Trunks is a minute older than his twin sister Bra, so she thinks of him as her big brother.  
  
They look the same as they do in the regular DBZ, with Trunks with his lavender hair and Bra being the carbon copy of her mother when she was young. Also, she can turn into a Super Saiyan too, since she has Saiyan blood, and always trained with her brother to fight the androids, though he never actually let her go with him.  
  
The only difference is, instead of her hair turning blonde and her eyes turning aqua-marine like her brother, her hair turns red and her eyes turn an emerald green.  
  
It's just how it happens to go in my story; a male Super Saiyan has blonde hair and aqua-marine eyes, while a female Super Saiyan has red hair and emerald green eyes. What's to say Bra or Pan can't turn into a Super Saiyan just because they're girls? I mean, after all, both Bra and Pan know how to fight in DBGT, so what's to say they can't become Super Saiyans?  
  
Anyway, I don't own the characters of DBZ, though I do have my very own Mirai Trunks clone! Anyway, on with the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A Different Kind of Future Part One:  
  
Gohan pulled on his last boot as he looked out the window, sensing the horrible ki that had just landed. It was his worst nightmare. Frieza was alive, and on Earth, and his father still hadn't returned.  
  
"What are we gonna do? I'd thought Dad had finished him off. Now how are we supposed to stop him? I bet he's even more powerful than Vegeta." Gohan said as he jumped out his window, and took off into the sky, flying in the direction where Frieza had landed. It wasn't long until he was joined by Krillin.  
  
"Man, Gohan! This can't be happening! Where's your Dad when we really need him, huh?" Krillin asked. Gohan didn't say anything until they reached the area where Frieza had landed.  
  
They noticed Piccolo and the others were there too, even Vegeta. Krillin and Gohan wordlessly landed beside the others. Then Bulma noticed that Bulma was there too, and turned to look at her confused.  
  
"Bulma? What are you doing here? It's too dangerous." Gohan said seriously. Bulma shook her head firmly as she crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"I wanna see this Frieza guy. I didn't see him on Namek, and I won't miss out again." Bulma said.  
  
"You have to get out of here." Krillin said. Yamcha shook his head.  
  
"She won't listen, Krillin. She's made up her mind. And you know she'll stick to it, even if it gets her killed." Yamcha said, frowning at the blue haired beauty.  
  
"Look, I'll be fine. You're all here, right? Nothing's gonna happen, you'll see. One of you guys will beat Frieza, no big deal. Then we can all go home." Bulma said. Vegeta glared at her.  
  
"Woman! Are you completely brainless?! Frieza will blast you into oblivion without a second thought! But fine, stay! If you wanna die out here today, that's your concern!" Vegeta said. Bulma glared back at him furiously.  
  
"What do you care, Vegeta?! Just mind your own business! No one was talking to you anyhow, your *highness*!" Bulma said sarcastically. Vegeta snarled at her, as Bulma glared back at him, not in the least bit frightened of him, as the others tried to figure out what Frieza was up to, and if they even stood a chance against him.  
  
  
  
"So this is Earth? Quaint little mud ball, isn't it? I don't see why you just don't blow up the whole planet and be done with it, son. This is a waste of our time." King Cold said in a bored tone as he and Frieza stepped outside the ship. Frieza frowned at his giant of a father.  
  
"Now father. I want the monkey to pay for what he did to me. And pay dearly!" Frieza said, his eyes deadly calm. Suddenly he turned to his closest henchman.  
  
"You! Gather a group of men and destroy every retched city you come across! I want this planet wiped clean! And should you run across Prince Vegeta, bring him here! Alive! I want to finish him off myself! And this time, he'll stay dead!" Frieza said, his eyes blazing.  
  
The group of fighters started to take off, preparing to carry out their master's orders, when a young lavender haired man suddenly landed infront of the ship. He wore a black pair of pants and a purple jacket, and on his back he carried a sword.  
  
"Ah, so you must be Frieza." The boy said with a smirk.  
  
  
  
"Now *where* did he go?!" The blue haired girl asked as she looked around her surroundings. She frowned as she spotted the lavender haired youth she was looking for below her, standing infront of a huge ship, surrounded by fighters on all sides. Off to one side stood a large lizard looking man with a cape on his shoulders, and a smaller man who looked half lizard, half machine. She smirked to herself.  
  
"Looks like Trunks found Frieza." She said to herself.  
  
  
  
"Boy! If you knew what was good for you, you'd leave at once! Before I get mad!" Frieza said. Trunks smirked at Frieza, and for a split second, Frieza thought he recognized that smirk, but quickly dismissed the thought. He frowned at the boy's arrogance.  
  
"Boy! You try my patience! You there! Kill him!" Frieza said, pointing to the man to his immediate left.  
  
"And be quick about it! We have a planet to purge!" Frieza cried as he started to turn his back and walk away from the boy. The man pointed his ray blaster at Trunks, who made no effort to escape.  
  
"Say goodnight, boy." The soldier said, then pulled the trigger. Trunks smirked as he easily batted the blast aside like it was nothing. With a growl, the man blasted again and again, each time, Trunks effortlessly knocked he blasts aside, still smirking.  
  
  
  
The girl shook her head as she watched her brother toy with the soldier, smirking the entire time. She smirked to herself, knowing there was no way she was gonna let him have all the fun.  
  
"I'd better transform. Can't have Mom or anyone else recognizing me." The girl said to herself. Then with a growl, she powered up, her aqua hair flickering until it turned a brilliant shade of red, her blue eyes following and turning an emerald green. She smirked again as she powered back down to the point she was still in Super form, but wasn't surrounded by her energy.  
  
"There. Now I can have some fun too, and Mom won't recognize me." The girl said to herself, then suddenly took off to join her brother.  
  
  
  
"He's toying with them! Who is this kid?!" Vegeta growled as he watched the boy continue to bat the blasts aside easily.  
  
Suddenly, a figure flew over the group, briefly looking down at them before continuing towards the area where Frieza's ship lay.  
  
"Hey! Is it just me, or was that girl flying? And heading in Frieza's direction?" Bulma asked puzzled. Krillin nodded his head, though slightly confused.  
  
"Yeah, but I don't have any idea who she could be. I've never seen her before. But we better stop her. She's gonna get herself killed if she gets involved." Krillin said.  
  
"Didn't look like she needed any help. She was flying wasn't she? And there was something strange about her ki too. Her ki was unusually powerful, especially for a woman." Vegeta said.  
  
"Hey! You macho pig! Just because she's a girl doesn't mean she can't fight!" Bulma cried angrily.  
  
"Vegeta's right." Piccolo said. Bulma turned to glare at the green Namek, before he stopped her.  
  
"I mean her ki is odd. It's like it's not normal, or something. I didn't think it was possible for a female to possess that kind of power." Piccolo said. Bulma glared at him.  
  
"Men! Just because you all can fly, and blow stuff up, you think you're the greatest thing going! As if Vegeta wasn't bad enough!" Bulma said, putting her hands on her hips as Vegeta glared murderously at her.  
  
  
  
"You're about to find out what it's like to fight a real Super Saiyan. And I'm not talking about Goku." Trunks said, pleased by Frieza's shocked reaction. With a roar, he transformed into a Super Saiyan, and smirked at Frieza. The battle was as good as over with now.  
  
The girl rolled her eyes as she looked down at her brother as he powered up and transformed.  
  
"Will you stop showing off and finish them off already?!" The girl cried down at Trunks. Trunks stared up at shock at the girl floating in the air above them.  
  
"What are *you* doing here?!" Trunks cried, forgetting about Frieza for the moment. The girl smirked at him as she landed beside him.  
  
"I followed you." The girl said.  
  
So I see. Bra, you shouldn't be here. It's too dangerous. Trunks said to his sister through their link. Sometimes being a twin had it's advantages, especially a Saiyan twin. Bra frowned at her older brother.  
  
Why should you get all the fun, Trunks? I wanted to meet Papa too, you know! Bra said back, crossing her arms. Trunks sighed.  
  
And what if someone recognizes you? Trunks asked. Bra smirked at him.  
  
They won't. I'm already transformed. Besides, what if Papa recognizes you? Honestly Trunks, turning into a Super Saiyan where the others can sense you? Bra asked. Trunks smirked at his sister.  
  
I wanted to toy with him. After everything he's done to Father, he deserves it. Trunks said. Bra nodded, before turning to glare at Frieza.  
  
"Let me do it." Bra said out loud. Trunks looked at her curiously for a moment.  
  
"But-" Trunks began. Bra shook her head.  
  
"No. You always get all the fun! I wanna do it! And you know I can handle it! You can have the big one." Bra said, gesturing towards King Cold.  
  
"I don't think you brats have any idea who you're dealing with. Little girl, you're out of your league. You don't want to get hurt, do you?" King Cold asked. Bra smirked at him.  
  
"Trust me. I don't think *you* have any idea who *you're* dealing with. You may not be able to tell now, but this isn't my normal form. I've already transformed into a Super Saiyan." Bra said confidently. Trunks looked at King Cold and smirked as he nodded.  
  
"Impossible! You lie!" Frieza cried. Bra narrowed her eyes at him, and Trunks almost felt sorry for the tyrant...almost.  
  
"I *never* lie!" Bra cried furiously as she rushed as Frieza. In less than ten seconds, she had beaten the crap out of Frieza, then with a disgusted 'hmph', she raised her hand at him, preparing to blast him into the next dimension.  
  
"Before you die, I think you should know who it was that finally will destroy you, Frieza." Bra said with a smirk.  
  
"What?! You insolent little wretch!" Frieza began. Bra smirked as she disappeared, then re-appeared next to Frieza, even with his head.  
  
"You should know, my brother and I aren't from this time. We're from the future. I'm sure you know our father, seeing as how you destroyed his home planet when he was a child, and forced him to work for you. What was it you used to call him? Oh yes, your pet monkey. That's funny, coming from a half lizard, half machine freak like yourself.." Bra said softly, still smirking.  
  
"No..impossible...you can't be.." Frieza cried.  
  
"Yup. Now you know where we get our Saiyan blood. Ironic that it will be Vegeta's own children to destroy you." Bra said. Then with a growl, pivoted to the side and blasted Frieza into oblivion.  
  
"That's my little sis." Trunks said with a smirk, then turned to look at the shocked King Cold.  
  
"No! Frieza!" King Cold said. Trunks smirked at he looked at the giant.  
  
Trunks suddenly rushed at King Cold before he could move, removing his sword from the sheath then sliced and diced him into pieces. He gathered his energy and blasted the remaining chunks to smithereens. As the smoke cleared, he turned to look at his sister, and smiled.  
  
"I forgot how much fun it can be when you're fighting an opponent you can actually destroy." Trunks said. Bra smiled at her brother, then turned to look in the direction where the Z fighters were still standing in shock, pretty far away from the twins. Bra smiled at her brother, before turning back to the group again.  
  
"It's ok! They're gone!" Bra cried. Trunks smiled as the Z Fighters rose into the sky, still shocked at the turn of events. He de-transformed before turning to look at the group again.  
  
"We're heading off to a place near here to meet Goku. Would you guys like to come?" Trunks asked smiling as the Z Fighters stared at him in shock.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Chapter 2

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I don't own the characters of DBZ, though I have my very own Mirai Clone! Anyway, on with the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A Different Kind of Future Part Two:  
  
"We're heading off to a place near here to meet Goku. Would you guys like to come?" Trunks asked smiling at the Z fighters infront of him.  
  
"What?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Huh?" Piccolo said surprised.  
  
"Huh? How weird. How do they know about my father?" Gohan asked surprised. Bra smiled as she pointed in the direction to her left.  
  
"Come on, it's this way! Goku should be arriving there in a couple of hours!" Bra cried.  
  
"What?" Gohan cried.  
  
Alright, what are these kids up to? Piccolo asked himself. Vegeta snarled at the young boy, ignoring the girl beside him.  
  
I don't know who this brat is, but he's no Super Saiyan! Of that I'm certain! Kakarrot and I are the only Saiyans left. He can't be one of us, it's impossible! And who is this girl? And how is it that she defeated Frieza so easily? I must know their secret! Vegeta said to himself.  
  
"Hey, follow us! Don't worry, we won't bite! This way!" Trunks cried as he started to take off, Bra right behind him.  
  
"Well, I'm going for it! They know my Dad!" Gohan suddenly said.  
  
"Yeah, possibly. But how? We've known Goku his whole life." Krillin said.  
  
"I'm in. They seem pretty cool to me. Plus they both saved us from Frieza and that big guy. They can't be all that bad. I say we go." Tien said.  
  
"Well I don't trust those two. No way!" Yamcha said stubbornly.  
  
"You don't trust me either. I say go." Bulma said.  
  
"Definitely! I've got to find out who that kid is!" Vegeta said. It was decided, and the Z fighters started to follow in the direction the twins had headed.  
  
Trunks looked at his wrist as he flew a few feet above his sister. He smiled as he looked at it surprised.  
  
"Wow! The tracking unit still works with the originally satellite. You rule gramps!" Trunks said as Bra giggled at him.  
  
"Well grandpa is a genius. Where did you think Mom got it from?" Bra asked with a smile. Trunks nodded as he looked down again.  
  
"This is it." Trunks said as he and Bra started to descend from the sky, and landing softly, the rest of the Z fighters soon followed.  
  
"Hey, how about something to drink? I'm dry as a bone over here." Bra said, rubbing her throat as she looked at her brother.  
  
With a smile, Trunks reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a container with a couple of capsules in it. He selected the right one, clicked the top, and then tossed it a few feet away from the two of them. Bra smiled as the dust cleared and the portable frig stood a few feet away from them.  
  
"About time." Bra said, walking up to the frig and opening the door. She smiled as she tossed her brother a soda, and then turned to look at the other Z fighters.  
  
"Anyone else want one while I'm up?" Bra asked.  
  
"Goku's not due to arrive for two more hours. It's pretty hot and dry out here." Trunks said taking a sip from his soda. Bra frowned.  
  
"You could say that again! This climate is murder on my hair!" Bra cried. Bulma smiled at the girl, she reminded her of herself.  
  
"Well, I don't see why not." Bulma said as she walked up to take a look inside the frig.  
  
"Yeah!" Gohan cried as he ran over to the frig next to Bulma to get a good look for himself.  
  
"Wait! Gohan!" Krillin called.  
  
"Chill out Krillin! They're just sodas." Bulma said, grabbing a root beer. Trunks and Bra exchanged a look, and smiled.  
  
"Orange for me!" Gohan cried as he opened the orange can.  
  
"Is there a grape, guys?" Krillin asked.  
  
"Yeah, two grapes." Gohan answered with a laugh as Krillin walked up and took a sip. Bulma looked at the two teenagers who were smiling as they watched the scene before them, a sad look in the deepest part of their eyes.  
  
"Have we met? You two look so familiar." Bulma said as she turned to look at the two. Trunks smiled as Bra had to bite her lip to keep from giggling.  
  
"No. Sorry." Trunks said, sending his sister a look. She smiled innocently back at him, before sticking out her tongue at him. Krillin looked at the two strangely, before smirking at the boy.  
  
"She your girlfriend?" Krillin asked. Bra laughed as Trunks tried not to do the same.  
  
"No, he's just my stupid brother." Bra said. Trunks sent her another look, and she bit her lip.  
  
Bra. You shouldn't have said that! Trunks said telepathically as he frowned at her.  
  
Sorry Trunks. I didn't mean to. Bra said as Trunks sighed.  
  
"Excuse me mister. How do you and your sister know my dad?" Gohan asked. Bra smiled at him.  
  
"Actually, we haven't met your dad before." Bra said. Trunks smiled as he nodded.  
  
"Yeah, we've only just heard about him." Trunks added.  
  
"The how do you guys know he's gonna arrive here in this spot in two hours?" Krillin asked.  
  
"Well..that's uh..Sorry, I can't say." Trunks said.  
  
"Why not?! I'll tell you! Because you're up to something! Tell us now tough guy! Who are you?!" Vegeta demanded. Bra smirked at him, until Vegeta caught her eye, and stared back.  
  
"What are you smirking at woman?!" Vegeta asked. Bra frowned at him, a small growl coming from her throat.  
  
Stop it Bra. You know he doesn't know what he's saying to you. You're gonna draw attention to yourself. Trunks said.  
  
"No one calls me woman!" Bra declared, sneering angrily at Vegeta.  
  
Bulma blinked in surprise. If she didn't know any better, she'd have thought this girl was related to Vegeta, maybe a cousin or something. She looked and acted just like him.  
  
"When you defeated that big guy, you were a Super Saiyan, weren't you?" Gohan asked, looking at Trunks.  
  
"Yes.yes I was." Trunks said.  
  
"That's a lie!" Vegeta shouted angrily.  
  
Everyone except Trunks and Bra turned to look at Vegeta surprised by his outburst. Trunks was still looking at his feet while Bra just rolled her eyes and put her hand on her hips.  
  
"Look my friend, Kakarrot, the one you call Goku, and myself are the only Saiyans left! Kakarrot's kid there is half Saiyan, so if you count him, that makes three of us. There's no way you could have Saiyan blood! Either of you!" Vegeta declared as he glared at both teenagers, suddenly remembering the girl had called this brat her brother.  
  
"Yeah.but.we saw him. They both defeated Frieza and that huge guy all by themselves." Gohan said. Vegeta snorted.  
  
"Well I'm calling them liars, not weaklings, except the girl maybe." Vegeta said with a smirk as Bra growled at him again.  
  
"Oooh, hey! You've got our logo on your jacket! That's my Dad's company. Are you one of our employees?" Bulma suddenly asked Trunks. He smiled at her slightly.  
  
"No. Not exactly. Just a fan." Trunks said.  
  
"Oh, I see. Well, tell me your name, and I'll recommend you to Dad." Bulma said.  
  
"I.uh.can't do that. I'm sorry, I know it's strange." Trunks said.  
  
"Oooh! Mystery man, huh?" Bulma asked, winking at Trunks, who blushed in embarrassment. Bra smirked at her brother.  
  
Trunks, Mom is flirting with you! Bra said amused. Trunks glared at his little sister.  
  
Knock it off. Can't you see I'm not exactly *enjoying* this? Mom is flirting with me, and Father is about five seconds away from killing me. Does it *look* like I'm having fun?! Trunks asked sarcastically. Bra smirked, teasing her brother was so much fun sometimes.  
  
And so the group waited patiently for Goku to arrive, Trunks and Bra occasionally chatting about their father telepathically, comparing the Vegeta from the stories their mother used to tell them, and to the man before them now.  
  
In two hours, just as the twins had promised, they suddenly sensed Goku's ship entering Earth's atmosphere. It appeared above them in the sky, and whizzed past as it landed several hundred of feet away from the group. With a smile at each other, Trunks and Bra took off after the group of Z fighters who had already flew off to greet Goku.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Chapter 3

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I don't own the characters of DBZ, though I have my very own Mirai Clone! Anyway, on with the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A Different Kind of Future Part Three:  
  
The two hours had passed, and just as the boy had predicted, Goku had landed on Earth. The Z fighters flew off towards the crater where Goku's ship had landed, Trunks and Bra following from behind.  
  
Goku stepped out of the space pod, and looked up at the rim of the crater, surprised to see all the Z fighters standing there. He floated up out of the crater, and stared at his friends and family in surprise as the others cheered at his late arrival.  
  
"Ah! Goku! Hey! What's up?" Bulma cried as she waved at Goku happily.  
  
"Hi Daddy!" Gohan called excitedly.  
  
"Check him out!" Krillin added.  
  
"You're the man!" Yamcha said.  
  
Goku slowly started to come back to the ground as he continued to look at his friends curiously.  
  
"Hey, you guys. How in the world did you know I was going to be here?" Goku asked shocked. Bulma smiled as she gestured to the twins a few feet away from the group, smiling at each other, then at Goku.  
  
"These kids told us. I think they might be fans of yours." Bulma said.  
  
"They know all about you Daddy!" Gohan said.  
  
"Huh? But how?" Goku asked as he stared at Trunks and Bra in shock.  
  
"They knew the exact time and place of your arrival, Goku!" Bulma said.  
  
"That's impossible. We've never even met." Goku said surprised.  
  
"Well that's what they said; then they must have been tracking your ship in outer space." Bulma suggested.  
  
"Really? I don't know. Frieza tried to do that. But I could sense his energy level as he passed me. He sure was in a hurry to beat me home. But my gosh! What in the world happened here you guys? Who defeated Frieza? You, Piccolo? Or was it you Vegeta?" Goku asked looking from Piccolo to Vegeta.  
  
"Neither of us did. It was these two. They did it with ease." Piccolo said. Goku looked at the twins shocked.  
  
"Huh?" Goku asked.  
  
"The girl beat the stuffing out of Frieza, and the boy turned into a Super Saiyan and picked the big guy apart." Piccolo said. Goku stared at Trunks in shock.  
  
"What? A Super Saiyan? I can't believe it! That's outstanding! Can you imagine? A Super Saiyan at his age? Fantastic! And a girl defeating Frieza? I never thought I'd see the day." Goku said looking at Trunks and Bra.  
  
"Hey! Aren't you forgetting something?! You, your son, and I are the only Saiyans still alive!" Vegeta cried angrily.  
  
"Hmm. Well if he says he's a Super Saiyan, then that's good enough for me." Goku said looking at Trunks. Bulma frowned at him.  
  
"Oh, honestly Goku! You take things way to lightly sometimes!" Bulma said.  
  
"No I don't." Goku said. Trunks smiled as he looked from his mother to Goku.  
  
"Goku? Can we have a word with you?" Trunks suddenly asked as Goku turned to look at Trunks and Bra curiously.  
  
"With me?" Goku asked. Trunks nodded as he pointed across the crater where Goku had landed.  
  
"Yes. Just the three of us." Trunks said. Bra nodded at Goku, showing him she was in too.  
  
"Alright then." Goku said as he rose into the sky along with Trunks and Bra.  
  
"Hey! What exactly are these kids trying to say?" Yamcha asked angrily.  
  
"It's ok, guys. I'll be right back." Goku said, and followed Trunks and Bra 'til they landed on the opposite side of the crater. They were still in view of the rest of the Z fighters, but they were so far away it would be near impossible to be heard.  
  
"Thanks man." Trunks said as his feet touched the ground, Bra and Goku soon doing the same.  
  
"Hey, no problem. But shoot! I should be thanking you two for defeating Frieza. I had a chance to finish him, but I was only fooling myself, thinking he might change." Goku said.  
  
"Not him. He was out of control and you were supposed to stop him. But when he landed and you weren't around, we had to step in." Trunks said.  
  
"Hmph! I'm the one who defeated him, you know. You destroyed the other guy, remember?" Bra asked, frowning at her brother. Goku turned to look at her strangely.  
  
"But how? How could you have defeated Frieza so easily?" Goku asked.  
  
It wasn't that he thought she couldn't do it because she was a girl; it was just that he had fought Frieza as a Super Saiyan, and that almost wasn't enough. It surprised him to think that this girl could be stronger than a Super Saiyan. It was the only logical reason she'd be able to defeat Frieza.  
  
"She's tougher than she looks." Trunks said with a smile at his little sister.  
  
"Besides, we didn't think you'd make it." Bra added.  
  
"Yeah, his ship was a lot faster than mine and he gained two hours on me. I was about to make my move! But then you two came along." Goku said.  
  
"And how were you going to make a 'move' when you were two hours away in space?" Trunks asked, a slight smirk on his lips.  
  
"Thanks to a technique I learned, I could have been there in seconds!" Goku said with a smile.  
  
"Are you serious?" Bra asked surprised. Goku nodded.  
  
"Yeah. It's called instant transmission." Goku said with a wink. Trunks stared at Goku in shock.  
  
"You mean time travel?!" Trunks asked stunned. Goku smiled as he shook his head.  
  
"No. you de-materialize and travel as a mass of light. You'd be surprised how much ground you can cover going 186 thousand miles per second." Goku said with a grin.  
  
"No kidding? I had no idea you had that ability." Trunks said.  
  
"Yeah, the people on Yardrat taught it to me. They weren't very strong, but they some amazing techniques. Plus I think they like me 'cause I could eat as much as they could." Goku said with a laugh.  
  
"Man, what a bummer." Trunks said as he looked down at his feet. Goku stared at him, surprised by his reaction.  
  
"Huh?" Goku asked.  
  
"If we had known you didn't need our help with Frieza, we could have waited, and came to you when you were alone and avoided the risk of meeting all the others." Trunks said, Bra nodding in agreement.  
  
"The risk? What do you mean?" Goku asked puzzled. Trunks looked up at Goku.  
  
"Ok, I don't mind answering that question. But let me ask you something. Can you transform into a Super Saiyan at will?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Well at first I wasn't able to. It happened spontaneously. But now I can control it." Goku said.  
  
"Alright then. Can you show me now?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Huh?" Goku asked surprised.  
  
"Please Goku." Trunks asked.  
  
"Ok." Goku said, then he suddenly powered up, and transformed without another word. He looked at Trunks cautiously.  
  
"Are you satisfied?" Goku asked.  
  
"Yes, I am! Man, how awesome! I'd forgotten what it feels like looking from the outside in." Trunks said.  
  
"So what's next, friend?" Goku asked. Trunks smirked at him.  
  
"Now we'll both be Super Saiyans." Trunks said as he transformed. Goku stared at Trunks as Bra rolled her eyes impatiently.  
  
"We're exactly the same." Goku said astonished. Trunks frowned at him.  
  
"Let's find out." Trunks said, then suddenly unsheathed his sword from his back, and rushed at Goku, who made no move to block the attack as he calmly stared at the young boy. Trunks suddenly stopped just as the blade of the sword would have hit Goku's head, and held it there is shock, barely centimeters from Goku's hair.  
  
"Why didn't you try to avoid it?" Bra asked curiously.  
  
"I searched his feelings; so I knew he would stop." Goku said. Trunks nodded.  
  
"I see. Well this time I'm not gonna stop, got it?" Trunks asked.  
  
"As you wish." Goku said, then put his index finger up infront of him, and powered up around his finger, planning on defending himself against Trunks' sword with only his index finger.  
  
Trunks hesitated only briefly, before he suddenly rushed at Goku again, this time going all out on the older Saiyan with his sword. Goku merely stood there, completely calm as he blocked with his finger without the slightest bit of effort. Trunks made one last attempt, and after floating above Goku, he jumped backwards and threw his sword into the air with a 'hmph' and dropped out of Super Saiyan as he smirked at Goku.  
  
"Awesome! Everything we've heard about you is true. You're good, no you're great!" Trunks said.  
  
Goku dropped out of Super Saiyan his friendly smile returning to his face as he looked at Trunks. Trunks leaned to one side as his sword came back down towards him, and it slid back into its case.  
  
"You're such a show off! Was that even necessary?" Bra asked as she frowned at her brother.  
  
"Those same moves turned Frieza's father into cold cuts." Trunks said, ignoring his sister.  
  
"Yeah, well, your heart just wasn't in it this time." Goku said.  
  
"I feel like we can trust you Goku. I had to know that for sure." Trunks said.  
  
"Sorry about all the secrecy, but we really need your word that you won't tell anyone else what we're going to say." Bra said. Goku smiled as he looked from Trunks to Bra.  
  
"Well, I've never had a problem keeping secrets, but sure, you have my word." Goku said with a nod.  
  
"Thank you. My name is Trunks, and this is my twin sister Bra." Trunks said, gesturing towards his sister.  
  
"This is going to sound really strange, but we're not from this time. We traveled here in a time machine, twenty years from the future." Trunks said.  
  
"Really? From the future? That's incredible!" Goku said.  
  
"Well at least *I* traveled here, Bra followed me." Trunks said, looking at his sister, who smirked at him.  
  
"Vegeta was right, only he, yourself, and Gohan have Saiyan blood. And we got ours from him. He's our father." Trunks said.  
  
"What? You're kidding! You're absolutely sure that Vegeta's your father?" Goku asked in shock. Trunks and Bra nodded.  
  
"Yes. We're half Saiyan, half Earthling. We're also twins." Trunks said. Bra smiled as she nodded.  
  
"But Trunks was born a minute before me, so he's a minute older than me." Bra said a smile at her brother.  
  
"You're serious. Vegeta's kids. My gosh!" Goku said in shock. He whirled around to look back over to the other side of the crater and stared in shock at the Saiyan Prince.  
  
"Yes, yes! I can see the resemblance, Trunks. Wow!" Goku cried.  
  
"We will be born two years from now." Bra said.  
  
"Ha ha ha! No kidding! Vegeta's going to be a daddy! That's incredible! Who would have ever thought.?" Goku began, but Trunks interrupted him as he frowned at the older Saiyan.  
  
"Goku. We didn't come here to tell you that. We have to talk to you about something." Trunks said as Goku turned back around, noticing the way Bra and Trunks' faces had hardened.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	4. Lily Needs Help!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
TIGERLILY: Lily needs your help people! Desperately! I'm running out of ideas here!  
  
MIRAI CLONE: *sweatdrops* You've finally admitted it huh? I'm proud of you honey.  
  
TIGERLILY: Would you shut up? This is important!  
  
MIRAI CLONE: *sweatdrops* touche today, aren't we?  
  
TIGERLILY: Look, Boxer Boy, I'm not going to warn you again!  
  
MIRAI CLONE: *putting his hands up in defense* Alright, alright. I'll behave.  
  
TIGERLILY: Damn straight you will! Anyway, unfortunately, my dear reviewers, this is not a new chapter. I'm sorry! *falls upon her knees* Please forgive me! I've been busy with work, and talking with Saiya and Veggie-papa *lowers her voice* He had a little problem from what Mirai tells me. *glaring at her mate* BUT he won't tell me what! Damn mate!  
  
MIRAI CLONE: *looks as readers* He's my Tousan. I swore to him that whever he confided in me would be between only he and myself.  
  
TIGERLILY: Confided? What do you mean confided? *raises eyebrow*  
  
MIRAI CLONE: *blinks* I shouldn't have said that.  
  
TIGERLILY: Mirai, you have to tell me! If you don't I'll......I'll.........I'll..............*eyes widen before sending an evil smirk to her mate.*  
  
MIRAI CLONE: Why do I suddenly get a *really* bad feeling about this?  
  
TIGERLILY: If you don't tell me what you two talked about, you won't be getting 'any' until you do *smirks more as she looks at her mate's pale face* And I'm *NOT* talking about food, my dear mate.  
  
MIRAI CLONE: *looks as readers* But..........that's not fair Lily....................he's my father.....................I..........................I *can't* do that to him.............................come on, Lily.........................you can't be serious.........................please reconsider, hun.  
  
TIGERLILY: Nope. I hope you know who you hold more loyalty to, your father or your mate.  
  
MIRAI CLONE: *blinks* But......................that's inhuman......................  
  
TIGERLILY: *shrugs her shoulders* I'm not human, I'm Saiyan.  
  
MIRAI CLONE: *starts whimpering*  
  
TIGERLILY: Anyway, that's not why I need your guys' help. Got real off track there just now, didn't I? Anyway, for those of you who've seen "The History of Trunks" you'll know what I'm talking about. I want to download the music that was featured in the movie, but am having a hard time.  
  
The thing is, I have the names and titles, but I can't figure out which ones are what. I have the song, "Through Her Eyes" and very sweet if I do say so myself, but there is still the matter of the music that was playing when the thirteen year old Trunks came across Mirai Gohan's body in the rain.  
  
DOES ANYONE KNOW WHAT THE TITLE OF THAT MUSIC WAS?!  
  
I know it was purely instramental and the music was acqusic I think. There was a guitar playing in the back I think and what sounded like a harp or some other string instrament.  
  
PLEASE HELP! I* REALLY* want this music! PLEASE? PLEASE? PLEASE? PLEASE?  
  
*sighs* Well that's it. Oh, and about Lily's updates....*sheepish giggle* Sunday nights and Monday nights are my days off from work, so look for updates on Monday and Tuesday afternoons. If I don't put up new chapters during the week, at least THAT will be my update day. Sound cool?  
  
Oh, and check out my website. It's new and improved! And please sign my guestbook. It makes me happy.  
  
www.geocities.com/miraitigerlily/MiraiTigerlilys_Den.html  
  
Thanks and keep reading!  
  
MIRAI CLONE: *still whimpering* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ 


End file.
